The present invention relates to apparatus for subdividing running webs into sections of desired length. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in apparatus for cutting running continuous paper webs or the like by means of one or more orbiting knives.
Apparatus wherein a knife orbits adjacent to the path of a running web to sever the web once during each orbital movement through 360 degrees are known as concurrent transverse cutters. In such apparatus, the speed of movement of the knife along its endless path equals the speed of lengthwise movement of the web, and the knife advances in the direction of movement of the web during travel through the cutting or severing station. A drawback of presently known concurrent transverse cutters is that each adjustment or conversion of the apparatus from severing of sections having a first length to severing of sections having a different length involves several operations which normally include replacement or adjustment of several components of the cutting or severing mechanism proper, adjustment or replacement of the transmission which drives the knife or knives, and/or adjustment or replacement of advancing means for the web. Such operations consume much time and must be carried out by skilled attendants.
Subdivision of a running web which consists of paper, cardboard, metallic material and/or synthetic plastic material is necessary in several branches of the tobacco processing industry. For example, each filter tipping machine for cigarettes, cigars or cigarillos comprises a cutting device which subdivides an adhesive-coated running web of cigarette paper, imitation cork or like material into discrete bands which are used to unite filter mouthpieces with plain cigarettes, cigars or cigarillos. Furthermore, packing machines for cigarettes or the like employ cutters which subdivide running webs of paper, cardboard or metallic or plastic foil into discrete blanks, and such blanks are thereupon converted into components of packs for smokers' products, e.g., on one or more indexible turrets of the packing machine. Still further, cutting devices are used extensively in many branches of paper processing industry, for example, to subdivide a relatively wide or a relatively narrow running paper web into smaller sections which are thereupon accumulated into layers or stacks to form part of note books, pads or analogous stationery products.
In each of the above-enumerated and many other industries, the cutting apparatus must be frequently converted to furnish sections or blanks of a different length. For example, the dimensions of adhesive-coated uniting bands must be changed when a filter tipping machine is to be converted to turn out a different brand of cigarettes. Also, a packing machine must be converted, from time to time, to make packs for shorter or longer smokers' products; this entails an adjustment of the cutting apparatus so that the latter converts running webs into longer or shorter blanks. Still further, such cutting apparatus must be adjusted when they are used to subdivide a ribbon of revenue labels into discrete labels which are applied to cigarette packs or the like. When the rules or provisions of customs authorities change, the manufacturer must apply differently dimensioned and/or colored labels. In the paper processing industry, conversion from the making of shorter sections (e.g., sheets or leaves) to the making of longer sections or vice versa is necessary when the manufacturer must change the setup from the manufacture of a first type of products (e.g., large note books) to the manufacture of a second type of products (e.g., small pocket calendars or the like). In each instance, the owner of the cutting apparatus desires to complete the conversion within a short interval or time and with a minimum of outlay for skilled labor and/or spare parts.